


Hot Cross Buns

by HipHopAnonymous



Series: Nanny and Governess [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Collaboration, Come Eating, Creampie, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), F/F, Fan Art, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Light Humiliation, Marking, Other, Paddling, Penis In Vagina Sex, Spanking, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous
Summary: Nanny Ashtoreth has warned the governess, Elizabeth Fell, that she will be punished if she doesn't keep her chambers clean. Unfortunately, Miss Fell is both sloppy and lazy. Of course, she puts off the cleaning for too long, and so Miss Ashtoreth finally puts her foot down. Much to the dismay and pleasure of them both.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Series: Nanny and Governess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568683
Comments: 66
Kudos: 532





	Hot Cross Buns

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another collaboration with the talented [Aivelin (link to Twitter!)](https://twitter.com/Aiverin?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor) We are quite in love with this iteration of the ineffable wives!
> 
> [Direct Link to Uncensored NSFW Art](https://d2pqhom6oey9wx.cloudfront.net/img_resize/17840888975dfe7b3a007d3.png) (You can save viewing this until the end if you want to avoid porn spoilers!)  
> 

Elizabeth Fell returned to the Dowling residence carrying a fancy little box, quite excited about its contents. A brand new delicatessen had opened just down the road and she’d popped over first thing that morning to snag some freshly baked pastries. The box contained half a dozen hot cross buns, still piping hot. She planned to have the first one herself, and then, depending on the quality, save one or two for Warlock. He was disappointingly easy to bribe during lessons: a result of Nanny Ashtoreth’s influence no doubt. Elizabeth briefly considered offering one of the buns to Miss Ashtoreth herself, but the woman hardly ever ate, and only with a dutiful grimace when she did. It would be a waste, really.

Elizabeth practically skipped down the hall towards her chambers, happily deciding between miracling a cup of coffee or tea to accompany her breakfast. She smiled to herself. Perhaps even a cocoa wouldn’t be _too_ indulgent. She opened her door and froze, smile dropping instantly. Nanny Ashtoreth was standing in the middle of her room, arms crossed, looking furious.

At once, Elizabeth’s heart was in her throat, her fair face paling to a shocking white. She knew exactly why Miss Ashtoreth looked so enraged. The woman was standing amidst a verifiable mess. Elizabeth may have been less than fussy about tidying up, but even she had to admit that the clutter had reached absurd levels.

Skirts were pooled on the floor, jackets flung over chairs, and a row of brassieres hung over the footboard of the bed. Stacks of books could be spotted in every direction, some open and placed face down in order to keep her place. There were several little china plates, many sprinkled with crumbs, others smeared with hardened, congealed jam, as well as quite a few teacups, half or quarter filled with stagnant drink. Nearly every surface was covered with a thin layer of dust. The bed was unmade, a crumpled mess of blankets and pillows, the nightie she’d slept in thrown messily atop it.

 _Uh-oh._ Elizabeth was in trouble. Miss Ashtoreth had been scolding her for weeks about the “horrid condition” of her chambers. Of course, Elizabeth _could_ allow the housekeeping staff to clean her room, but that would require permitting them to _touch_ her things. Elizabeth shuddered at the thought. _No, no!_ She had told the maids, hurrying them out of her room and assuring them she would be quite fine keeping her room neat and tidy without their help. _Thank you very much, but it’s no trouble at all! It won’t be a problem!_ It was, though, since, unfortunately, her idea of “neat and tidy” was a far cry from Miss Ashtoreth’s.

Nanny Ashtoreth had clicked her tongue at Elizabeth’s room weeks ago, and that was when only a few items had been out of place. The woman had later nagged about how many books were unshelved at once. _You can’t possibly be reading them all._ She very well _could_ and _was,_ Elizabeth had huffed, rolling her eyes.

Eventually, Miss Ashtoreth had hinted at discipline if Elizabeth didn’t at least start making her bed and taking used dishes back to the kitchen. She’d even half-joked (in a terrifying not-at-all-funny-and-actually-rather-threatening way) about dusting _someone’s_ pants if the dusting wasn’t seen to posthaste. That someone being Elizabeth, of course, who had visibly squirmed at the threat.

Finally, Miss Ashtoreth had told the governess in no uncertain terms that if she didn’t start keeping her room clean, she was going to be _punished_ ( _“And I do mean_ spanked, _young lady. A sound spanking on the bare bottom is just what lazy, slovenly girls need. Is that what you need, Miss Fell?”_ ) Elizabeth had shaken her head furiously, face beet red, promising that she would clean everything up spick-and-span as soon as possible. Of course, Elizabeth had _meant_ to get around to it, honestly, it’s just that there were always so many other things to do. Things like reading books, visiting bakeries, and masturbating to fantasies of getting her bare bottom spanked over a certain nanny’s knee.

 _Oh,_ if only she’d cleaned up yesterday. Or the day before that. Or the day before that. But, no, she’d waited too long and her time had finally run out. Her goose was cooked and her rump was (soon to be) roasted.

Elizabeth carefully set the box of pastries on the table, trying not to draw attention to the fact that she had to push aside several books, cups, and a pair of stockings to do so. Nanny grimaced in disapproval nevertheless.

“What did I tell you about this room, Miss Fell?” Miss Ashtoreth said, voice low and dangerous. She frowned, toeing at a worn pair of panties on the floor and Elizabeth blushed.

“Oh, Miss Ashtoreth, I’m so sorry! I meant to clean up yesterday, I really did, but I got busy with, um, lesson planning for Warlock! So I was going to do it today, I swear! I-I’ll do it right now, in fact!” She scurried to snatch up the panties on the floor, along with a nearby skirt and blouse, hastily shoving them into the hamper. As she raced toward the nightstand to deal with a stack of soiled cups, Nanny Ashtoreth caught her by the elbow.

“Miss Fell,” Nanny said, giving her arm a squeeze, “You should have tidied this room up _weeks_ ago. This is an absolute disgrace.”

“But I’m going to clean up everything right now, Miss Ashtoreth!” She batted those big angel eyes at the Nanny, looking (she hoped) as sweet and compliant as a lamb.

“Yes, you will,” Miss Ashtoreth said cooly, “ _after_ I’ve spanked you.”

“Oh!” Her face crumpled. “B-but, Miss Ashtoreth, oh please give me another chance!” Her bottom lip trembled as it threatened to go full pout. Sure, Elizabeth may have liked the _idea_ of being taken over Nanny’s knee, _in theory_ (or in fantasy, more like). However, there was something about staring down the barrel of the spanking gun, facing imminent threat of discipline, that turned her insides to jelly. The spike of nerves and desire warring within always made her instinctively beg off. Fortunately (or not), Nanny Ashtoreth was rarely lenient.

“You have had more than enough chances, young lady. I should have just spanked you weeks ago instead of allowing you to let your room get to such a horrendous state!”

She took Elizabeth sternly by the ear, eliciting a protesting yelp as she tugged her to the oversized wingback chair that served as a reading nook in the corner. She sat down stiffly and then reached beneath Elizabeth’s skirt and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of the girl’s panties.

“Ohh, Miss Ashtoreth, please don’t take them down!” Elizabeth gave her foot a little stomp and wriggled, but the nanny paid her mini-tantrum no mind, yanking the girl’s panties down to her ankles and right off over her Mary Janes.

“Such a fuss!” Miss Ashtoreth scolded softly. “You know I only spank naughty girls on the bare bottom!”

As if to emphasize her point, she promptly lifted the back of Elizabeth’s skirt and delivered about a dozen sharp spanks to her buttocks, which jiggled all the more for the girl’s squirming and stamping amidst little _Ooh’s_ and _Ouch’s_. Miss Ashtoreth let the skirt fall back down over Elizabeth’s pinkened bottom, swatting away the hand that came back to rub.

“Now, Miss Fell, go to my room and fetch the hairbrush I have on my dresser. It should be easy to find since _my_ room is kept neat and tidy.”

Elizabeth’s jaw dropped. Miss Ashtoreth expected her to waltz bare pink bottomed down the hall to fetch a hairbrush which was _clearly_ meant for her backside and not her hair? Nevermind that she was still wearing her skirt, surely everyone would _know_ what was going on. It would be so obvious! “But, Miss Ashtoreth!”

The nanny gave her bottom another swat through the skirt. “But nothing, my dear. Run along and fetch it now. Unless you need more of a warm-up first?”

“No, no!” she darted out of the reach of Miss Ashtoreth’s punishing hand and over to the door, demonstrating compliance.

Taking a deep breath, cheeks blazing, she opened it and rushed down the hall towards Miss Ashtoreth’s chambers. It wasn’t far, really, but her bottom felt so warm and _bare_ beneath her skirt. She moved quickly, horrified at the prospect of having to make eye contact with any potential passerbys.

The hairbrush _was_ easy to find, perched right atop the dresser, as though it had a big neon sign above it blinking: “For use on naughty governesses’ bare behinds!” She knew very well that Nanny Ashtoreth miracled her hairstyle and so had no possible use for a hairbrush besides spanking; especially not a sturdy, hard, wooden, _mean_ brush like this!

Elizabeth picked it up, her ears burning as she did. It was heavy, dark brown ebony wood, the bristles black boar hair. She turned it over in her hands and saw that the oval wooden back had been engraved with a snake sigil that perfectly matched the tattoo-like mark on the side of Nanny Ashtoreth’s face. Elizabeth ran her fingers over the serpent engraving with a shudder. This implement was going to _hurt_. The snake was carved out deeply and would very likely leave little welted imprints all over her bottom. The thought made her light-headed. She placed a steadying hand on the dresser and closed her eyes, rubbing her thighs together, a small moan slipping past her lips. She had to shake herself back to her senses, remembering that Nanny was impatiently waiting.

She clutched the hairbrush in front of her as she walked back as quickly as was possible without downright jogging, feeling every inch like a naughty little girl fast approaching her bottom’s doom. She kept reminding herself that nobody would be able to see that her bottom was already bare beneath her skirt, but for what other reason than a sound spanking would she be carrying only a _hairbrush_ down the hall? Her hair was already done! Miraculously, she didn’t pass anyone on her way, and she breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her, doing a quick silencing miracle on it.

“Good idea,” Miss Ashtoreth said with a smirk, still waiting in the chair.

Miss Ashtoreth had set her sunglasses aside and the intensity with which she gazed at Elizabeth with those brilliant gold eyes made the girl blush scarlet. She gnawed on her bottom lip and handed the hairbrush over. The nanny lightly smacked the business end against her palm.

“Over my knee, then, Miss Fell.”

Elizabeth let out a huff of air and draped herself over the woman’s lap. Miss Ashtoreth flipped the girl’s skirt up over her back and patted the back of the hairbrush against her round bottom. Elizabeth whimpered, trembling and fussing a bit more than was usual before a spanking.

Miss Ashtoreth realized immediately that the threat of the hairbrush had come too soon. Elizabeth was shaking across her lap, and a nervous fear-smell was tainting her usual sweet scent. That just wouldn’t do. Although a small, demonic part of Miss Ashtoreth longed to start mercilessly walloping the deliciously plump bottom laid out before her, she set the brush down instead, surrendering to her softer side. She gave Elizabeth’s buttocks a firm, reassuring rub with her hand, and felt the girl relax. Miss Ashtoreth then delivered a very stern warm-up spanking.

“What a naughty, slovenly girl you are,” Nanny scolded while she spanked. “I warned you what would happen if you didn’t keep your room clean! You have only yourself to blame for finding yourself over my knee, young lady.”

Miss Ashtoreth spanked Elizabeth’s bottom to a deep rosy pink, making the girl yelp and wriggle, before she stopped, wanting to properly warm the skin in preparation of the nasty little hairbrush, but not enough to dull _all_ the potency of its wicked sting. She picked up the implement and wasted no time before snapping it down sharply against the pink buttocks quivering across her knee.

Elizabeth stiffened and shouted, but Nanny only delivered another blow, harder this time, feeling out the appropriate strength needed to imprint little snake-shaped welts from the engravement onto the flesh. That was the _whole point_ of the using this brush, after all. Elizabeth did not appreciate her efforts in the least, twisting and bucking and bleating out desperate little cries that grew in volume and pitch with every smack of the brush against her rapidly reddening bottom.

The hairbrush turned the governess into a kicking, writhing, squealing imp over Nanny’s lap, and the woman soon grew tired of all the hysterics, grabbing Elizabeth by the hips and maneuvering her forward so that she lay across only one knee, then hooking an ankle around the girl’s legs to pin her in place.

“You keep that bottom up and unclenched, do you hear me? No squirming away from your spanking - you deserve to feel every swat!”

Now Miss Ashtoreth really put her back into the paddling. She had Elizabeth’s naughty bottom pinned right where she wanted it, and so achieved perfect aim in reinforcing the little serpent marks. They were showing up surprisingly clear and shockingly vibrant. So much so that perhaps a little demonic intervention had been used solely for that purpose, but who could be sure?

“You’ve been a very naughty, disobedient girl, Miss Fell. It may be your prerogative to keep that filthy bookshop a disgraceful mess, but I simply won’t allow that sort of thing in this house. I would be remiss in my duties as head of the staff to let this type of laziness to go unpunished.”

Elizabeth wailed and begged and made endless promises and apologies as her chubby buttocks were welted with a perfect array of scarlet red curled-and-coiled snakes amidst a backdrop of dark pink, thoroughly punished skin. Miss Ashtoreth finally stopped when she was satisfied with the starkness of the serpent marks. She grinned and ran her fingers over the fresh ridges, beyond pleased to have the governess’s lovely plump bottom marked up with her own sigil. Her mind wandered briefly to thoughts of one day applying a hellfire brand - a permanent, beautiful claiming mark. The image made her cock twitch, but she knew she would never actually do it. She just couldn’t bear to make the sweet, soft governess cry _too_ much. Grinning, she pressed a finger against a particularly dark snake-welt and Elizabeth winced with a delicate little sob, sending a thrilled shudder up Miss Ashtoreth’s spine. _Yessss,_ she would only ever make the girl cry just enough.

Miss Ashtoreth guided Elizabeth to her feet and then reached into her jacket pocket to retrieve two wooden spring clothes pegs. Elizabeth somehow managed to pull a scornful face, even while it was flushed and tear-stained. _Naughty._ Nanny Ashtoreth ignored it, spinning her around and promptly using the pegs to pin the girl’s skirt up in the back.

“There you are,” she said. “ _Now_ you may start cleaning up this pigsty.”

Elizabeth opened and closed her fists by her sides, fingers itching to reach back and fix her damned skirt. Somehow, having only her well-spanked bare bottom exposed was even more embarrassing than just being naked. With her skirt pinned up against her back, her welted arse was perfectly framed. A humiliating art exhibition of harsh discipline having been dispensed to her naughty bottom. She desperately wanted to rub away the soreness and then hide the glowing red evidence beneath her skirt, but she knew better. Instead, she walked stiffly over to a disorganized pile of books on the floor and raised her hands towards them.

“Ah-ah, Angel. No miracles,” Miss Ashtoreth said in her strictest no-nonsense tone. “You had ample opportunity to do this your way, but you got lazy. Now you can clean up the human way.”

Elizabeth bit down a retort, the blazing throb in her backside making her think better of it. She grudgingly began picking up and reshelving books by hand. Every time she bent over, squatted down, or stood on her tiptoes to reach up to a higher shelf, the skin of her bottom pulled taut, sending a painful aching reminder that she shouldn’t have ignored the cleaning for so long. Nanny’s methods were certainly effective, she supposed.

Still, it didn’t help _at all_ when Nanny Ashtoreth began giving instructions, hovering behind her with that hairbrush in hand, using it to deliver a sharp reminder spank every time the woman determined Elizabeth’s cleaning efforts insufficient, scolding all the way.

“Feeling embarrassed, Miss Fell? You should be. This room was certainly an embarrassment. It’s a shame it took _this_ to get you to actually realize it.”

Elizabeth bit her tongue and cleared the clutter, running a duster over the surfaces. She picked up all the laundry and put it in the hamper for housekeeping to collect. She stacked the dirty plates and cups and begged Miss Ashtoreth to allow her to miracle them directly to the kitchen sink.

"Oh, but I bet the kitchen staff would love to see that somebody finally took the naughty governess in hand, since you’re always pestering them at all hours for snacks. Seeing your warm bottom would surely warm their hearts, and it would be humbling for you. Hmmm, I really ought to send you to the kitchen with those dishes just as you are."

Of course, she didn’t (she miracled them to the kitchen herself), but the idea of it made Elizabeth’s face positively burn from blushing.

Elizabeth scrubbed the floor on hands and knees ( _"Couldn’t I use a mop? " "Good Heavens, no, it’s far more effective to wash by hand!"_ ), her exposed, cherry red bottom jiggling as she worked the scrub brush across the floorboards.

She never quite got used to the feeling of cool air and Nanny’s intense eyes on her naked bottom as she cleaned and tidied. She kept forgetting herself and trying to reach back to rub the tender flesh, but Miss Ashtoreth’s voice would immediately halt her hand.

“None of that. No time to rub the sting from your tail, naughty girl. There’s far too much to do, thanks to your own negligence.”

This was, of course, always followed up with several sharp smacks from the brush which, Elizabeth groused to herself, did not at all curb the desire to rub.

When the room was nearly clean, Miss Ashtoreth praised, “Isn’t this looking so much better, Miss Fell? You really ought to take more pride in your lovely possessions.”

Elizabeth scowled, wiped her clammy forehead with the back of her hand and snarked back, “Isn’t pride a sin?”

A toothy grin slowly spread across Miss Ashtoreth’s face, “Why, yessssss, my girl, I do believe it is.”

For that particular cheek, the nanny grabbed Elizabeth by the arm and paddled her bottom hard until she was yelping and practically dancing on her feet in an attempt to escape. After that, Elizabeth finished off the cleaning with no additional backtalk. Finally, she made her bed, fluffed the pillows, smoothed the quilt and tucked the corners to Miss Ashtoreth’s satisfaction.

“Good girl. Would you like to take a little rest now? How about you come and sit on Nanny’s lap?”

Elizabeth turned and drew in a sharp gasp, eyes wide as saucers. Miss Ashtoreth was sitting in the chair again and had hiked her skirt up to her waist, revealing black garters framing her panty-less groin from which an enormous red erection stood, glistening at the tip. Entranced, Elizabeth walked slowly towards her, feeling decidedly slick between her legs.

“Ssssit on it,” Miss Ashtoreth husked, turning the girl around by her hips and urging her to spread her legs and straddle the woman’s knees.

Elizabeth’s thighs trembled as she lowered herself down onto Miss Ashtoreth’s waiting cock. The woman placed her hands on Elizabeth’s buttocks, spreading her open with her thumbs, helping her to catch the cockhead between the slick lips of her cunt. Elizabeth sunk down inch by inch, moaning as she was wholly filled, but then the chafing pressure against the serpent welts made her hiss, rising back up, Nanny’s cock grazing delightfully inside her as she went. She half-reluctantly slid back down, then raised up again, fucking herself as her unpracticed calves and thighs screamed from the effort. Sweat beaded along her brow. It was more work than she was used to putting in, but the way Miss Ashtoreth’s cock dragged and prodded inside her along with the throb of her sore arse was driving her mad.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she breathed softly, then louder. “Oh, _fuck_!”

Nanny Ashtoreth clicked her tongue. “Such naughty language for a young lady. That just won’t do.” The woman plucked one of the clothes pegs from the back of Elizabeth’s skirt. “Tongue out,” she ordered, and Elizabeth obeyed with a little whimper, sticking out her tongue upon which Nanny promptly clamped the peg. As soon as the damned thing closed onto her tongue, Elizabeth let out a distressed cry of protest. It didn’t hurt terribly, but it did pinch, and made her feel ridiculous.

“So noisy,” Miss Ashtoreth chided softly, plucking the second peg from her skirt and adding it to Elizabeth’s tongue. “It sounds like you need both.”

Nanny Ashtoreth gave a few upward thrusts of her hips forcing an open mouthed moan from Elizabeth. She reached around with both hands to grope at the girl’s abundant, fleshy breasts, then scratched her nails over the nipples which made Elizabeth jerk as they hardened beneath her shirt.

“I should have brought more clothes pegs for these naughty little nubs, as well,” she said, and Elizabeth moaned again, riding Nanny’s cock eagerly.

“Or maybe I could put one right here?” she said, reaching one hand beneath the girl’s skirt and pressing a finger to her swollen clit.

The sensitive nerves erupted with pleasure at Nanny’s touch, but Elizabeth gave her head a furious shake, sending a bit of saliva that had begun to drip down her chin flying. The pegs on her tongue were making it near impossible to swallow, and so she was forced to drool shamefully.

“So messy,” Miss Ashtoreth scolded, rubbing little circles against Elizabeth’s clit. She forced two slim fingers into the girl’s open, drooling mouth, urging her to suck on them as much as she was able. “It’s no wonder your room was, as well.”

Elizabeth bounced on Miss Ashtoreth’s cock while choking and drooling on the woman’s fingers. Miss Ashtoreth skillfully worked her clit, all while whispering into her ear the type of sweet nothings only those of certain proclivities could enjoy. It was the perfect combination of sensations, feeling simultaneously used, debased, and tended to, and the tingling waves of pleasure grew until Elizabeth came with a wet, choked cry around the pegs and Miss Ashtoreth’s fingers, the spasms of her cunt clenching tightly on the woman’s cock. Almost immediately, Nanny Ashtoreth let out a stream of soft, lusty grunts and Elizabeth knew she was coming, as well.

Elizabeth worked to catch her breath, her whole body throbbing, strongest between her legs, her bottom, and her pegged tongue. Finally, she eased up with a wince. Nanny’s cock popped out of her and she staggered forward, feeling the mix of warm fluids dribbling out of her pussy, hitting the freshly scrubbed floor with a little splatter.

“Ah!” Elizabeth gasped, freezing in place and turning her head toward Miss Ashtoreth with concern in her eyes.

The nanny, who was readjusting and smoothing down her skirt, not looking nearly as fucked-out as Elizabeth felt, shook her head and grimaced. “And on your clean floor, too. Such a filthy girl. You’ll need to clean that up at once! And be punished for making another mess so soon!”

Miss Ashtoreth unfastened the clothes pegs from Elizabeth’s tongue, and the blood rushed back into the muscle so acutely it made her eyes water. She sniffled and wiped the saliva from around her mouth.

“Come here, then,” Miss Ashtoreth pulled on her hand, and, still dazed, Elizabeth allowed the woman to manhandle her into a shockingly embarrassing position.

First, Nanny Ashtoreth made Elizabeth face away and straddle her lap again, only this time, she pushed her forward, urging her to bend in half, hands on the ground. Then she hoisted the girl’s legs up and around her slim waist, spreading her own legs enough to fit Elizabeth snugly between them. Elizabeth rested her weight on her forearms, face inches above the wet puddle that she had dripped onto the floor. Miss Ashtoreth fussed with Elizabeth’s skirt, pushing it down well away from her bottom and it pooled around the girl’s waist. Elizabeth had never felt quite so exposed. With her naked buttocks up and thick thighs spread wide open, absolutely every intimate part she had between her legs was presented on Nanny’s lap.

“What a view,” Miss Ashtoreth murmured, running her hands up and down Elizabeth’s plump thighs. “And just look at my little serpents all over your naughty bottom.” She traced the sinuous welts with her fingernail, sending a sharp jolt up Elizabeth’s spine and the girl let out a shuddering breath.

Then Miss Ashtoreth spanked her. Once, twice, three times with just her hand. The next smack came from that wicked hairbrush and Elizabeth yowled out a strangled, “N-no! Nnnoo, no more! Please!”

Nanny Ashtoreth did not relent. “You’d best get to work cleaning up that mess, then.” _Smack. Swat. Spank._

Elizabeth momentarily balked at what Miss Ashtoreth expected her to do, but the sting of the brush on her upturned bottom didn’t give her much choice. She lowered her head and dragged her tongue across the wet floor, lapping up the bitter-acid mixture of Miss Ashtoreth’s and her own fluids. Through yelps and cries at every spank, she licked up the mess, swallowing it hurriedly, drinking down their mingled essence until she could no longer taste any trace of it on the floorboards.

“Good girl,” Miss Ashtoreth said when she was finished, setting the brush aside, and Elizabeth slumped, resting her cheek on the saliva damp ground.

Nanny softly stroked her punished flesh, rubbing little circles that came closer and closer to the slick, chubby folds displayed prominently between her splayed legs. Her thighs and buttocks twitched when Miss Ashtoreth finally grazed her pussy and then ran a finger down her slit, prodding softly against well-stretched hole. Elizabeth mewled, squirming a bit at the attention to the sensitive skin of her just-fucked sex. Nanny stilled her with a firm, warning squeeze to her thigh, and then slid two pad-down fingers into her cunt. Those long, thin fingers stroked and curled, while Miss Ashtoreth’s thumb rubbed at her clit. The woman worked zealously, filling the room with obscene squelching.

“Just lissssten to how sssloppy wet you are. Such a lusssstful girl.”

Elizabeth made an almost pained, stuttering sound against the back of her hand, her thighs quivering as blood pooled and boiled where Miss Ashtoreth’s fingers worked a certain kind of miracle. Her flesh was raw, and her head was buzzing from its position well below her arse. Exposed in such vulnerable submission while being so expertly toyed with, she went out of her head, losing all control as she came hard with a high-pitched, anguished wail while simultaneously releasing her wings, tearing through the back of her blouse with a loud rip.

“Oh!” The sensation of wing-popping during coitus was thrilling indeed, but she certainly hadn’t expected to do it. She watched a few white feathers drift to the ground in front of her face, as soft and weightless as she felt.

“Oh, _really_ , Angel?” Miss Ashtoreth’s voice cut sharply into her bliss. “Just look at those wings. They’re in a worse state than your room was. Come on, up you get!” Nanny gave her a firm pat to the bottom and urged her to slide off her lap and stand on wobbly legs.

“They aren’t that bad,” Elizabeth grumbled, tugging one wing down in front of her face for a closer look.

Miss Ashtoreth rolled her eyes and picked up the hairbrush, using it to point toward the bed. “Go lie down on your front so I can see to that mess you call feathers.”

Elizabeth furrowed her brow at the hairbrush and pouted with her pink cheeks puffed out.

“Oh, honestly,” Miss Ashtoreth huffed, but her lips quirked in amusement. “No more spanking, I promise. I only want to brush out your wings.”

“Oh, well … all right, then …”

As she climbed warily onto the bed, Nanny snapped her fingers and Elizabeth’s clothing vanished, leaving her as bare as the day she was created, fleshy and pale but for her red serpent-printed bottom. She yelped at the sudden exposure and glared back over her shoulder at Miss Ashtoreth who shrugged.

“You were going to have to change your clothes anyway.”

“Hmph. I think you just like looking,” she said, flopping on the bed and shimmying her hips.

Nanny raised an eyebrow and smirked, “You think?”

Elizabeth huffed and buried her blushing face in her arms, though her heart was soaring and she gave a not displeased little wiggle as she settled. She spread her brilliant (if currently matted and tangled) wings wide, though she demurely crossed one ankle over the other since Miss Ashtoreth had seen quite enough of what lay between her legs, thank you very much.

Miss Ashtoreth knelt beside her on the bed and began brushing out her wings, untangling and tucking feathers, smoothing out all the disheveled fluffy portions. Elizabeth twitched and groused as Nanny worked at the worst of the knots.

“Hush!” the woman finally scolded. “It’s your fault for neglecting your grooming. These wings are in a right shameful state!” She delivered a smack of the brush to Elizabeth’s upturned bottom.

Elizabeth’s hands flew to her backside. “Ow! That’s not fair! You promised no more spanking!”

“Behave, then! It’s just so hard to resist these delicioussss plump buns, you know!”

Elizabeth pushed up suddenly at that, jaw dropping. “Oh! Buns! The pastries! I forgot all about the pastries!” She glanced over to the box, still on the table. She had given it forlorn looks while cleaning, but had completely forgotten about it when other activities became altogether too distracting. “Oh no! I bet they’ve gone cold!”

Yet another pout, a flutter of eyelashes. Miss Ashtoreth breathed out a long-suffering sigh and pursed her lips. “Oh, all right.”

She fetched the box and set it on the bed, placing her hand atop it, and a red-orange flame ignited briefly beneath her palm. She opened the lid to reveal half a dozen steaming hot pastries.

“Hot cross buns,” she said.

"Oh, thank you!" Elizabeth beamed at her.

Miss Ashtoreth grinned back and winked, “Just like your arse.”

The governess's smile turned grimace at once. “Oh, hah, hah,” she mocked dryly, resting her head on her arms again and ruffling her wing-feathers. “Maybe you should get back to grooming instead of trying to be so funny.”

Nanny broke off a bite-sized portion from one of the warm pastries and held it up to Elizabeth’s lips.

“Here. Something for your mouth before you get yourself in trouble, Miss Fell.”

Elizabeth flushed, but gladly took the bite, _mmmming_ in delight. She closed her eyes, happily chewing the little bits of pastries that Miss Ashtoreth fed her while the demoness dutifully groomed her wings. Once the gnarls were worked out, the woman’s deft fingers working along with the stiff bristles of the brush became quite soothing, and Elizabeth sighed with bliss.

“You are such a spoilt little brat, you know,” Nanny said softly with absolutely no bite to the words.

“A devil made me do it,” Elizabeth murmured.

Miss Ashtoreth snorted. “Naughty. I’m afraid you’re in desperate need of frequent discipline.”

“Lucky you’re here, then, my dear.”

“I like my marks on you,” Miss Ashtoreth said, giving Elizabeth’s left buttock a gentle squeeze.

“Careful! They hurt!”

“You want me to get rid of them?” Elizabeth knew it was a sincere offer, but she could hear the reluctance in the woman’s voice.

She rolled onto her side and held out her hand to Miss Ashtoreth who took it and let herself be pulled down into a kiss.

“Not just yet,” Elizabeth whispered against her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HipHopAnonymou9)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://hiphopanonymousao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
